Gladly
by BriiGingerCar1661
Summary: Gladly is from a favorite anime of mine called GlassLip. In the fan fiction, it will be talking about the main character Kakeru Okikura and another guy character named Yukinari Imi. In the series, they do not like each other at all. But in my version of it, they love each other. Btw, they are both guys. Just thought ya'll should know.


How is it that a boy like me, Kakeru Okikura, likes another guy like Yukinari Imi? I just don't get it, at all. Hmm, maybe talking about it isn't a good Idea, as all of my friends, (including Yukinari) were staring at me. **Oh god...** I'll just look away. "Are you okay Kakeru?" Touko Fukami, was looking at me as if I had just seen a ghost. "Yeah, I'm fine, I just need to use the restroom real quick, be right back." I ran quickly to the back of our favorite restaurant where the bathrooms were. (Basurumu) It means bathroom in Japanese. Anyways, I'm scared for my life, he was looking straight at me, as I was **thinking about him!!** Ugh, what do I do now?

~ That night

"Do you want anything to eat Kakeru?" My dad looked at me in surprise to be aware that I wasn't eating anything. "I'm just gonna' go to bed, night!" Like I did in the restaurant, I ran quickly to my room, where I laid on my stomach, on my bed. *ding...dong* "KAKERU, THERE'S SOMEONE AT THE DOOR FOR YOU!!" I didn't run to the door, I just walked. As I opened it up, I felt like there were butterflys in my stomach, I didn't know why, but when I opened the door, that's when I knew. "Hey Kakeru, everyone was wondering if you was alright?" It was Yukinari Imi. The guy I like. I have started liking him ever since I moved here. "Heh heh, hey Yukinari. How have you been, heh?" He gave me me a strict look. "I'm fine, Kakeru. I'm not asking you to ask me how I'm doing, I'm here to ask you **how your doing!!!!** " My heart pounded fast whenever he was around, but my heart didn't race like that this time. It raced like it was full of anger. "And I didn't ask you to ask me how I'm doing, also **you didn't answer my question, Yukinari!** " Why are we using each other's first name. " **Do I have to answer your question? No, I DON'T**! **So stop making a big deal that I'm worried about y-"** He stopped, afraid to go on. Was he going to say he was worried about me? He was so pissed he couldn't even look at me. Even though it was my fault, the way he yelled at me made me want to cry. ***sniffle*** His face turned blank. "Wha- are you- why are you crying Kakeru?" I didn't want to answer his question, so I just ran to my room. I heard my dad and Yukinari talking, then the door opened, and shut. Thank god, he's gone. A knock came to the door. "It's Yukinari...can I come in?" "Wha-where's my dad?" "He left, he said he had some work stuff to do. Can I come in? Please?" I wiped away my tears, went to the door and slowly opened it. The door quickly pushed opened and he hugged me. One hand holding the back of my head, and the other hand and arm, wrapping around my waist and back. "I'm sorry Kakeru, I...i love you, and I won't yell at you like that, ever again. I promise." He pulled me closer into his warm body, his loving heart, and even, his gracious lips. *smooch*

It felt heavenly. I also couldn't believe that Yukinari and I actually kissed. He stopped, looked at me, then we kissed again. He started slowly walking both of us towards the wall, his hand that was once behind my head suddenly went to my neck, then my waist. Both of his hands then went under my shirt and held me around my waist, touching my skin. Oh my lord, his hands are cold. I kind of flinched a little, and he stopped suddenly. "I'm fine, your hands are just really cold." He smiled, gave a small, quiet laugh, and kissed me again. Just then, the doorbell rang, we both jumped a little. He looked at me, his face went blank, he let go of me and pushed me to the wall. His face was stern, and he looked like he was going to yell. " **Kakeru, I don't know what is going on with you, but you better figure it out!** " He left, talked with someone, and the door shut. Everything was still and quiet, and I was home alone for the next three hours. *buzz, buzz*

My phone vibrated on the table, so I picked it up. It was from Yukinari. _What now, here to yell so more over text in all caps, SURE WHY NOT, I CAN CRY ALL I WANT, RIGHT?!?!?!_ I started crying, as if what I said would come true. *Hey, your dad said he wouldn't come home for the night, okay for a week, a surprise buisness trip came up, so he's going to be gone for a week. He wanted me to watch you, since I'm older by a month, as if I want to watch you, which I don't, but you know. I'll be there in ten minutes.* " UGH, I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!!!!!!"

~ A couple minutes later

*buzz, buzz*

*I'm here, come unlock the door for me.*

Wow, no please and thank you. Where's the, "hey, P.S. I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier", huh? I went downstairs, the lights were off so it was kind of hard to see, but right after I opened the door, he quickly came in, put his stuff down, and shut the door. "Oh my god, it's freezing out there! JEEZ!" I glared at him, and after he put up his coat, he noticed. He frowned, and was about to hug me when I started walking up the stairs. He grabbed my arm, pulled me back downstairs, pushed me against the wall, and started kissing me. I pushed him away, and he hit the stair railing. "Damn, you got guts kid." "I'm not a kid, I'm only a month younger than you." "I know, you're so young and short-" " SHUT UP!" I ran quickly up stairs, shut the door and locked it. I slowly sat down in front of the door, held my knees and cired for about 20 minutes it felt like. *knock, knock* "Kakeru, please open up, I'm so sorry. I freaked out, I didn't know who was at the front door. It could have been one of our friends, it could have been your dad, it could have been-" " **Well who was it!?** " "The mail man..." Ugh. "Please, I honestly love you Kakeru, and because it's Christmas break, we can spend the whole time with each other." That did sound like fun, and I did want to be with and around him.

"Sure, you can come on in..." He pushed the door open slowly, and I quickly gave him a long, very long hug, which turned into kissing, where he was holding my waist, touching my skin, which all turned into snuggling together in bed, for the whole week. We did do other stuff, but with each other. By the end of it all, we were both gladly approved by the week we spent together.


End file.
